Sail With Me
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Have you ever tried taking a princess sailing? It's a joke. Hence Eric stopped. Yet perhaps… AU.


Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Walt Disney Pictures.

Dedicated: For **Crisis Rose** and **NickeltheRed**.

* * *

Sail With Me

It was the dress that first caught Eric's eye: floor-length, plain compared to the finery of the other ball gowns, layers of a fabric he did not know; with each movement the color changed from deep green to grey to blue. Then he took in the hair, as bright as the red sky when the sun set.

But it was the girl's demeanor which held his attention, caused him to track her through the crowds. There was no hint of the coyness, aloofness, or haughtiness he'd seen so often in the numerous princesses and noble ladies whom crossed his path. Posture relaxed, delight and curiosity filled her expression, eyes wide, smile bright. Eric was reminded of an awed little child as she took in everything, from craning her neck back to see the orchestra on the balcony, poking at the flower arrangements, staring at the dancers, to being shooed away from the burning candelabras.

She seemed so out of place, wearing her heart on her sleeve; as though she had stumbled onto a world she had never seen before. It caused the prince to smile, and he walked towards her. _Who can she be? Where is she from?_

Suddenly the girl tumbled to the floor – from turning too quickly or perhaps bumping into guests. Her surprised expression transformed to embarrassment when some nearby ladies laughed at her while others looked disapproving. The girl lowered her head.

In a few quick, long strides Eric stood before her. "Hey," he called gently. Blue eyes, clear and deep like the ocean met his gaze, and for a long moment he stared before offering his hand to help her up.

Something in him eased as her face gradually lightened once more with inquisitive wonder and gratitude. The prince didn't think twice about asking her to dance once she was standing, and her eager nod made him laugh. A bout of shyness stole over him realizing he still held her hand, but she only gave him a sweet smile.

Their dance was uncomfortable at first, as the girl had trouble keeping her balance, and more than once Eric saved her from another fall. Yet he assured her it was okay and, discovering she didn't know the steps, offered to teach her. Her joy and exhilaration was palpable as she followed his lead, her movements growing graceful and confident.

"I've never danced before!"

Grinning, he confessed it had been a long time since he enjoyed dancing. Through her eyes, tonight for him became dazzling and exciting once again (after considering balls as dull and stifling, burdened with responsibilities and expectations). He felt light and free.

When she asked what the ball was for, he said he was going on a sailing expedition for several weeks. Eric couldn't resist explaining how much he was looking forward to it; long and often he and his father had argued before the king finally grudgingly gave his consent. He had always loved the sea, being surrounded by the open water, with the wind in his face and smell of salt tickling his nose.

Instead of polite interest or indifference, the girl was enthusiastic and understanding in her response. As one dance increased to two, three, and then four…words flew between the young people, anything and everything pertaining to the ocean. She painted pictures for him which made him feel he was swimming under the water. He shared how he used to imagine he had fins when he was young, now longed to sail all of the seven seas. She encouraged him to not let go of his wish, speculated about all the adventures he could encounter.

 _With you_ , the sudden thought brushed his mind. Eric caught his breath.

He couldn't remember the last time he took a princess out sailing (each time had been a disaster). He'd been scoffed at, belittled for having such an interest in the sea and sailing. So he had stopped inviting each young lady out on his ship, sharing his passion with them.

But _her_ …he could envision them sailing together… _wanted_ her with him.

He was brought back to the present by the girl's voice.

"When do you leave on your expedition?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she whispered, dismayed, the sparkle in her eyes dimming.

Eric swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the marble floor under his boots, of the brightly lit room, of the dozens of guests watching as the dance concluded. Gone was the sensation of being underwater swimming with the girl. He was leaving, and he was happy about the trip, truly. He had wanted it for a long time. But tomorrow was so soon and he was _leaving_. This, she…

The smile she gave him didn't quite reach her eyes as she stepped back and curtseyed. "Thank you for the dance. This was beyond my wildest dreams." She sighed deeply, glancing around before focusing on him. "I'll never forget tonight, or you. Goodbye!"

The prince caught her hand in both of his. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "I don't even know your name," he quietly said.

She hesitated a second before replying, "My name is Ariel."

"Ariel," he repeated. "That's kind of pretty." His small smile was of admiration, fondness.

The girl ducked her head. "Thank you, sir."

"Eric."

Shyly she looked up at him, her cheeks turning red. "Eric," she echoed softly.

 _Come with me_ , the words were on the tip of his tongue. _Come sail with me tomorrow_ , he wanted to ask. (Grimsby would faint dead away from Eric's impropriety at inviting a girl he barely knew to spend weeks at sea. And his father…)

The prince fought to calm his spinning thoughts. "I— We sail at noon tomorrow. Will you come see us off?" he requested hopefully.

He watched as first amazement flitted across Ariel's features, followed by dawning pleasure, which faded to doubt. Eric squeezed her hand.

"I-I-I don't know," she murmured.

"Please."

She studied him for a minute. Behind the sadness and uncertainty he thought he saw faint longing in her blue eyes. "I shall try," she replied before vanishing into the crowd.

The next day the prince should not have been so greatly disappointed that Ariel failed to come to the docks to see the ship off. But he was. There was so much he now wished he'd been able to say. That he would not forget her, hoped to get to know her better.

 _Obviously she does not feel the same_ , a voice sneered. _She did not come today!_

Eric tried to push away the painful thought. Shutting his eyes he recalled her awe of the ball, like she was seeing everything for the very first time. How her hand trembled in his, the way she said his name, the sad yearning in her eyes when she left…

Straightening, he looked out to sea, determination flashing in his eyes.

"I'll look for her when I return," he whispered to himself. "And the first thing I'll ask her is if she would like to go sailing someday."

 _Every day_.

Eric grinned.

THE END


End file.
